There goes Mr Humbug
by Anubis5
Summary: A crazy songfic I thought up of while watching Muppet Christmas Carol. Guess who's Scrooge?
1. Default Chapter

Me: Howdy! This is a silly Christmas fic I thought you guys would enjoy! And now for the disclaimer. SETO!!!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Me: The disclaimer!  
  
Seto: Make Yami do it!  
  
Me: He is rehearsing for his scene. Come on. Please?  
  
Seto: Sigh. Anubis does not own Yu Gi Oh. Thank the universe! Plus she does not own Muppet Christmas Carol or Oreo cookies.  
  
Me: Sobs. Hope you enjoy.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
/We see Scrooge walking down the dark alleyways with his long trench coat fluttering in the breeze. /  
  
(Tristan) When the cold wind blows and chills you, chills you to the bone. But there is nothing in nature that freezes your heart, like he is being alone.  
  
(Ryou) It licks you with indifference, like a child licks an Oreo. And the worst of the worst, the most hated and cursed, is the one we call Seto.  
  
/Transforms quickly into his yami form. /  
  
(Bakura) Unkind as any and the wrath of many is Seto Kaiba.  
  
(Everyone) Oh! There goes Mr. Humbug, there goes Mr. Grim. If there came a prize for being mean the winner would be him.  
  
(Tea) What Seto loves is money, because he thinks it gives him power. If he became a flavor you can bet he would be sour.  
  
(Everyone) Oh! There goes Mr. Skinflint, there goes Mr. Greed. The undisputed master of the underhanded deed.  
  
(Mai) He charges folks a fortune for his tournaments, and his show. Us small folk live in misery, it is even worse for Kuriboh.  
  
(Yugi) He must be so lonely, he must be so sad. He goes though extremes to convince us he is bad. He is really a victim of his fear and pride. Look close and there must be a sweet man in side...  
  
/Does a quick transformation into his yami. /  
  
(Yami) Nah!  
  
(Everyone) Oh! There goes Mr. Outrage, there goes Mr. Sneer. He has no time for friends or fun, his attitude makes that clear.  
  
(Serenity) Don't ask him for a favor because his nastiness increases. No crust of bread for those in need, he rips a blue eyes to pieces!  
  
(Everyone) Oh! There goes Mr. Heartless, there goes Mr. Cruel. He never gives he only takes, he lets his hunger rule.  
  
(Joey) If being mean is a way of life, he would practice and rehearse. And all that hard work is paying off, because Seto is getting worse.  
  
(Everyone) Everyday in every way Seto is getting worse!  
  
/Scrooge turns around to find that everyone is quickly running away. He gives one last glare at Joey, then mutters to himself. /  
  
(Seto) Humbug!  
  
Me: Well I tried to make it rhyme well. Like Kuriboh, show, Oreo, and Seto.  
  
Seto: Hey! Yami has only one line!  
  
Me: So?  
  
Seto: You wanted him to rehearse that?  
  
Me: ^_^  
  
Seto: Groan!  
  
Me: Please review and let me know if I should add more Christmas Carols! Have a happy and safe holiday everyone! 


	2. 3 More Carols!

Author's Note  
  
Me: Yea! Reviews! Oh thank you so much!  
  
/Hugs the reviewers. /  
  
Seto: Groan! So you are going to continue this?  
  
Me: Yep! I'm planing two songs from the regular Christmas songs and one from the Muppet Christmas Carol!  
  
Seto: Oh no! Please don't tell me I'm Scrooge again.  
  
Me: Maybe. Now do the disclaimer!  
  
Seto: Sigh. Anubis does not own, nor will she ever in her pathetic life own Yu Gi Oh or Muppet Christmas Carol.  
  
Me: Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer  
  
  
  
Blue eyes the white dragon,  
  
Had a very nasty attack.  
  
And if you ever saw it,  
  
You would never come back.  
  
All of the other duel monsters,  
  
Used to sneer and call him names.  
  
They never let poor Blue eyes,  
  
Join in any dueling games.  
  
Then one crazy Christmas Eve,  
  
Seto came to say.  
  
Blue eyes with your attack so great,  
  
Won't you be my dueling mate?  
  
Then all the others loved him,  
  
As they shout with glee.  
  
Blue eyes the white dragon,  
  
You will be defeated by Yami!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jingle Bells  
  
  
  
Racing though the snow,  
  
Being chased by a Yami.  
  
Over fields we go,  
  
Blame it on Yugi.  
  
Temperatures outside are dropping,  
  
Giving the millennium spirits a fright.  
  
Oh what fun it is to run from the Pharaoh tonight!  
  
Oh!  
  
Winter spells, winter spells,  
  
Winter is on the way.  
  
Oh what fun it is to run from the Tomb Robber today.  
  
Hey!  
  
Winter spells, winter spells,  
  
Winter is on the way.  
  
Oh what fun it is to run from the Yamis today!  
  
  
  
Muppet Christmas Carol  
  
Jacob Robert Marely  
  
/Scrooge is sitting in his easy chair when suddenly his dinner bell starts to ring and all the lights go out in the house. Then the ghost Jacob Robert, Marely pops out of the darkness dressed in chains. /  
  
Pegasus: Oh look! It is Kaiba Boy! Looking colder and crueler hearted then ever. I knew he wouldn't disappoint me!  
  
Seto: Who are you?  
  
Pegasus: In life dear Kaiba Boy I was your partner Jacob Robert, Marely.  
  
Seto: It looks like you but I don't believe it.  
  
Pegasus: Why do you doubt your senses? You should watch Funny Bunny more often!  
  
Seto: Because a little thing can affect them. A slight disorder of the stomach can make them cheat. You maybe a bit of undigested beef, a blob of mustard, a crumb of cheese. Yes. There is more of gravy then a grave about you!  
  
Pegasus: "More of gravy then a grave" what a terrible pun. Where do you get those jokes?  
  
Seto: Anubis gave me the script! Please don't criticize me! You always criticize me!  
  
Pegasus: I was always heckling you. Ah! It is good to be heckling again. Heck! It is good to do anything again!  
  
Seto: You monster! Why do you come to me?  
  
(Pegasus)  
  
I am Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
I am old, dead, and green.  
  
I took advantage of those in need.  
  
I specialized in causing pain,  
  
Spreading here and out.  
  
And if you couldn't win a duel,  
  
I simply threw your soul out.  
  
There was the year I stole Yugi's grandfather's soul!  
  
I remember the little tike standing there by the TV set!  
  
With his tear soaked teddy bear!  
  
Muhahahaha!  
  
No!  
  
I am Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
My heart was painted black.  
  
I should of known that I would be in shackles.  
  
Captive, bound I am double ironed,  
  
Exhausted by the weight.  
  
As freedom comes by killing laws,  
  
Oh! Prison comes with hate.  
  
I am Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
I am Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
Seto: But Pegasus, you were not unfeeling towards your fellow men. Humph. Yeah right. Anubis!!!  
  
Pegasus: Stick to the script Kaiba boy! True! There was one thing about mankind that I loved. I think it was their Funny Bunny!  
  
(Pegasus)  
  
Doomed Seto!  
  
You're doomed for all time.  
  
Your future is a horror story written by your crime.  
  
Your chains are forged by what you say and do.  
  
And after your life is done a nightmare waits for you  
  
Seto: What are these terrible chains?  
  
Pegasus: Oh! The chains! I forged these chains in life by my acts of greed. You wear such a chain yourself.  
  
Seto: Humbug! Speak comfort.  
  
Pegasus: Comfort? Three spirits will haunt you.  
  
Seto: Haunted? I have already have had enough of that thanks to you!  
  
Pegasus: Without these visits you won't hope to last the next dueling tournament. Expect the first Yami tonight when the bell tolls one.  
  
Seto: Can't I meet them all at once and get it over with?  
  
Pegasus: When the bell tolls one!  
  
(Pegasus)  
  
I am Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
I am Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
I am Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
DEAD!!!  
  
Author's Note  
  
Me: Well that went better than I expected! I hope everyone enjoys this bunch!  
  
Seto: Yuck! A dead rotting Pegasus! Who would enjoy that?  
  
Me: Wait untill I dress Yami Malik up as the Ghost of Christmas yet to come!  
  
Yami Bakura: Why can't I be the Ghost of the future?  
  
Yami Yugi: Cause you are the past?  
  
Yami Bakura: The past! I have to wear a dress?  
  
Me: ^_^  
  
Yami Bakura: Make the Pharaoh do it!  
  
Me: No way! He is of the present.  
  
Yami Bakura: .  
  
Me: Well thank you again everyone for the reviews! I wish you all safe and happy holidays! Bye! 


End file.
